In the fabrication of microelectronic assemblies, it may be necessary to bond two or more substrates such as semiconductor wafers together. Some existing methods of bonding require the application of a bonding material to one or both substrates, such as wafers, then heating the bonding material to cause it to flow, and eventually curing the bonding material to form a bond. Various methods exist for performing each of these steps. Nonetheless, despite all of the effort which has been devoted to improving upon bonding techniques for two or more substrates, there are unmet needs for further improvements.